Walk in the Rain
by cardigan-ReD
Summary: Merry feels alone after seeing how happy Frodo and Sam are together, and looks to Pip for a companion. But he soons learns that his simple friend wasn't the best choice. Features the song "Rain" from Cowboy Bebop.
1. Good Night Kiss

The last of the summer showers were making their way across the distant dream world of the Shire. Hidden away from the rest of the world, far and off from all suffer, sorrow, loss and despair. Where early summer evenings such as this were spent in doors, resting quietly by a fire and listening to the light tapping on this roof. The sweet romantic atmosphere was like a drug to anyone who passes by, and an enjoyable life to all who stayed. Merry sighed to himself as he reflected on all this. Starring out his window, into the dusk, sweet swirls of purple and cerulean mixed in the falling rain. The ground was damp and flourishing with grass and all the early summer buds. Merry suddenly thought of Sam, who must have been sitting at home thinking proudly of all his work in the Shire. Indeed, he and Frodo had the most beautiful garden. Often times, Merry and Pip would wander of there out of boredom and they'd see the two of them sitting in a stream of sunlight, laughing and singing together.  
  
"Oi," Pip would softly whisper to his friend, "best we leave them be?" But Frodo would always catch the two of them, and call them over for some early morning tea. And the four of them would sit in the dew soaked grass, and Merry would watch heavy hearted as Frodo and Sam held hands and gently kissed each other when the other wasn't looking. They were so casual with their love, and they were so happy to be with one another. Merry wanted that so badly. He wanted someone to hold his hand, to kiss on the cheek, to pick flowers for, the wake up next to, to spend the mornings with. And Merry would turn his eyes and see dear sweet Pip sitting beside him. His eyes shining in the early sun, dark hair highlighted with the green garden rising behind him. His lips open, either laughing or eating, but he was always smiling. Always so gentle, so happy and kind. Sometimes he was a bit slow or a bit annoying, but there was something about Pip. Something that made Merry love him.  
  
"Are you all right?" Merry was snapped back from his day dream to find himself back in the bedroom of his home, starring hopelessly out the window. Turning, he saw Pip standing there in his night clothes.  
  
"I'm all right Pip, I was just watching the rain."  
  
"I'll tell you a secret. It falls from the sky and lands on the ground. Not too much more outside that." Merry smiled a bit. Pippin always tried to sound witty, maybe it was because everyone thought him a fool. And granted he wasn't funny, but very charming in a child-like way. "Are you going to close the window?"  
  
"No," Merry said softly, still gazing past the sill, "I like the sound of the rain. And besides, it's not cold out or anything."  
  
"Suppose not. Well, if it makes you happy," Pippin said getting into his bed.  
  
"Good night Pip," Merry said getting up from his spot, "sweet dreams, eh?"  
  
"Sweet dreams to you Merry." The brunette relaxed himself into his bed, slowly pulling his blankets around him. Merry watched, a smile curled at the ends of his mouth. So awkwardly did his friend move, again like a child, in a world too big for him. He watched as Pippin oddly struggled to get comfortable in his bed, kicking about his blankets and adjusting the pillow. It was all so comical. Like a child, in a world too big. To big for someone as innocent and wide eyed, someone so set in strange patterns, always finding the most foolish way of doing things.  
  
After a few moments, poor Pip still found he couldn't work his way into his bed, and Merry standing by the window was chuckling softly to himself.  
  
"Something funny?" Pippin asked, looking up from his strange position on the bed.  
  
"Just you dear friend," Merry placed a hand over his mouth and began to laugh.  
  
"Well," Pippin huffed, trying to pull himself out of a knot he had made, "why don't you stop gawking and come over here and help me?" Merry stared at his confused friend, not seeing how he could help anymore.  
  
"I'm afraid you're stuck like that Pip. Too bad because that doesn't look all that comfortable!" After saying this, Merry noticed a tear in Pippin's eye. "I didn't mean that! Oh Pip, don't cry!"  
  
"I don't want to be stuck here forever! Merry! Help me!" Pippin was now struggling frantically beneath his bedding. Merry dashed to his side and began aiding his lost friend. After a few moments of tears and triumph, Pippin emerged from his blankets good as new.  
  
"Thank you Merry. I would have hated to have been trapped under there." Merry ran his hand through Pip's messy hair.  
  
"Anytime, now, how about I help you get into bed this time?" Pippin nodded yes in response. Merry pulled back the covers, allowing Pip to lie down as he preferred on the bed.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Yes, tuck me in now!" Just like a child. He'll never change. Merry pulled the covers up around his friend, tucking them around his shoulders. Pippin nuzzled his pillow as Merry did so. Dear sweet Pippin, always so happy, and gentle and kind. Merry smiled warmly to the figure below him, letting his wandering hand stroke his cheek. Pippin didn't seem to mind, in face, the smile on his face indicated he was quite content. Merry on the other hand couldn't believe what he was doing. Only moments ago was he thinking so fondly of this sweet creature. Thinking of a life they could share, as two lovers, always together, like this.  
  
"I love you Merry," Pippin whispered. Merry stopped stroking his cheek. "What's wrong?" Pippin opened his eyes in shock.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I love you Merry. You love me?"  
  
"Y-yes," Merry choked out. It felt so strange, only moments ago had he wondered what'd it be like to hear those words come from Pip. Those words of deep admiration, of tenderness and passion. But the words had been spoken so softly and so casually, and as Merry continued to pet his sweet Pippin, he again realized the theme of that evening. Just a child, whose words like love are everyday use. It saddened Merry so much. He wanted to love Pippin, and for him to love back. He wanted to see them like Frodo and Sam. Innocently touching, kissing, laughing, enjoying the company of one another. It could never be, ever.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Merry faced his sleeping friend. Pippin's light snoring had distracted him from his daze. Without thought or hesitation, Merry leaned down and placed a single kiss on the place where he had so gently been stroking Pippin.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered. Pip's lashes suddenly fluttered, revealing two calm blue eyes.  
  
"What was that Mer?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Just a good night kiss."  
  
"Can I have another?" Merry looked down at Pippin with shock, but was happy to place another kiss on the boys soft cheek. "Can I have one on my lips?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please! I can't sleep if you don't." Merry hesitated for a moment, then slowly, he placed his lips on Pips. They were naturally soft and tender. The kiss wasn't forceful or overly passionate, but there something romantic about it. Something so genuine. The two parted, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Can you sleep now?" Merry asked. Pippin shook his head. "And why not?"  
  
"Well, what if I have a bad dream?"  
  
"What if you do?"  
  
"I don't want to wake up alone," Pippin placed his hand over Merry's.  
  
"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Merry asked quietly into Pip's ear.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back.  
  
Merry hardly slept that night. Not with Pippin sleeping in his arms. His light breathing mixed with the falling showers. The feeling of his hot breath of his neck and the soft moaning sounds he'd make during the night. Merry nestled his nose into Peregin's hair, taking in the scent of the child that lay in his arms. It was all innocent. Just two innocent hobbits on a nice summer night. Nothing more than friends, nothing less. Merry tightened his grip around Pip, whispering one last "I love you" into his ear. The came only the sound of the rain outside the window. And in the morning it'd still be falling, and in the morning Pip would still be in Merry's arms, still nothing more than a child. 


	2. Almost Morning

"Pippin? Pip, what's wrong?" Merry was roused from his sleep, hearing soft crying from the body beneath him. Pippin's face was damp with tears, his arms and legs were thrashing madly, fingers tightly wound Merry's shirt. He was indeed having a nightmare "Pippin please wake up!" Merry yelled frantically, shaking the frightened brunette. Pip woke suddenly, momentarily confused as to where he was. His wet eyes were wide open, face red and mouth open. He was breathing heavily and still clinging tightly to Merry.  
  
"Are you all right? You really had be worried," Merry pushed a few stray strands of hair away from Pip's face. "You were having a nightmare you know," he whispered. Pippin stared at him for a moment, almost in complete shock, then broke down into a fresh set of tears and buried his face into Merry's chest.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here," he sobbed, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist.  
  
"Of course I'm here," Merry reassured, returning the loving gesture. Pippin's poor little body was shaking so much in Merry's arms. He was so terrified. Merry thought Pip might have been joking about the bad dreams, but this was obviously no joke. "Hey Pip, tell me about your dream, all right?"  
  
"No, please just hold me Merry."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'm really scared," Pippin's voice was so weak. Merry began to gently rub his back to help calm his fears.  
  
"I'm here Pip, I'm here," he'd say over and over. "Shhhhhh, you're all right now." And he'd kiss his small friend on the head. "Shhhhhh, I'll always be here to protect you." Merry's soothing voice and rubbing soon lulled Pippin back into sleep from where did not stir the rest of the night. Merry would often wonder what it was Pippin dreamed about, wondering if it mihg thave been something silly like ghost or a gobblin. But what if it was something else. Merry placed a hand on Pip's shoulder and pulled him close.  
  
"Poor guy," he said to himself, "what could have scared him so bad." It was almost morning, yet it was still dark out. The rain was still falling, so light and airy.  
  
"It'll be morning soon Pip." 


	3. With you

The early morning sun had broken its way through the rain clouds, pouring it's heavenly goodness across the land. Merry's eyes squinted, trying to keep to prying light at bay. Morning meant he'd have to leave the bed, and he'd have to leave the warmth and comfort of Pippin. Merry reached out to wake his friend, but found him missing from the bed.  
  
"Pippin?" He ventured softly. The room appeared deserted. Merry lifted himself from the bed and took a glance around. Everything was had been gilded with sunbeams, and the smell of rain and rose prevailed over everything. Merry wished Pippin could have been there. Suddenly he heard a soft singing from outside the window. Merry pulled himself up from the bed to take a look outside. It was Pippin, still dressed in his light night wear, sitting in the dewy grass singing some melancholy song.  
  
I don't feel a thing and I stopped remembering,  
  
The days are just like moments turned to hours,  
  
Mother Used to say if you want, you'll find a way,  
  
1 Bet mother never danced through fire shower  
  
Hobbits knew many songs, but this was one that Merry had never heard. It was slow, soft and sad. Very unlike Pippin.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain,  
  
Is it right or is it wrong and is it here that I belong.  
  
Stepping out into the sun, Merry felt the early morning cold sting his face. It was nearly summer, but the mornings were still just cold enough to make him shiver. The sad slow song led Merry to the sitting figure beyond the birch tree. Pippin's face was non expressive, even if he sang so emotionally to himself.  
  
I don't hear a sound,  
  
Silent faces in the ground,  
  
The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen  
  
"Morning Pip," the blond entered softly. Pippin quickly turned from his spot on the ground. The song stopped, and his blue eyes stood wide open.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you Mer," Pippin said softly hanging his head, "I just wanted to come out here and see, see the Shire."  
  
"It does look quite lovely like this," Merry agreed, looking over the jade hills, "but it does not seem to make you happy. Tell me, what's wrong?" Pippin still looked down at the grass, not raising one eye.  
  
"It's just about that silly dream I had, really it's nothing." Merry sat down on the cold wet grass beside Pippin and placed a caring arm around him. Pippin tensed for a moment, then slowly lowered his head onto Merry's shoulder. They sat there for a moment in pure silence, observing the new day.  
  
If there is a hell I'm sure this is how it smells,  
  
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain.  
  
Am I right or am I wrong and is it here that I belong.  
  
"Merry," came a voice, "are you afraid of being alone?" Merry looked down at the boy in his arms, a serious look was present on his face.  
  
"Sometimes I suppose, but I never worry about it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, as long as I can remember, I've always had you, right?" Pippin nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's just that, in my dream," Pippin paused. Turning away, he seemed ashamed of himself. "I my dream, I see everyone fade away from me. They all just seem to leave me behind. Then, it's just you, smiling at me. Smiling like you always do, then , then you're gone. I cry for you to come back, but there's only darkness. It feels so real." Pippin rested his head on Merry's chest. "I want to hear your heart beat, just to know if it's real."  
  
"I could never fade away Pip, not from you. Not after everything we've done."  
  
"I must sound so silly," Pippin tried to push himself up, but Merry pulled him back down.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"It's just, sometimes I feel so small, like a child-"  
  
"In a world to big," Merry interrupted.  
  
"And I'll always be alone." Merry reached down and took hold of Pippin's chin, and gently turned is face up to face his.  
  
"You're never alone," he simply said, then kissed Pip on his lips. It had been like the kiss the night before. A real, honest loving kiss. Shared between the two of them. Merry felt himself melt into Pippin's willing mouth. This is what he wanted. The two broke abruptly when Pippin pulled away.  
  
"Merry, do you love me?"  
  
"Didn't I say yes last night?"  
  
"Tell me, do you love me? Will you never leave me?" Merry smiled, touched deeply by Pippin's sudden display of affection.  
  
"I love you Pip." Was his answer, and it was enough to light up Pippin's face. Pippin fell into Merry's arms, where he lay comfortably till the afternoon, watching the world go by in the lap of the boy who loved him. And Merry watched on, gently caressing the boy he loved. Both happy in life and finding one another. Never having to fear being alone or too small. Alone together in the Shire, in the secret of the flowers and trees, they could watch the sunrise on the dewy grass. They could laugh and kiss and dream with one another. And it was all the other ever wanted. All they wanted to be together.  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain I walk in the rain, in the rain.  
  
Why do I feel so alone,  
  
For some reason I think of home  
  
And to never be alone. 


End file.
